


New Year's Wish

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine asks Kagami about his New Year's wish and gets an unexpected answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Wish

Starting the new year with a dick up his ass wasn’t exactly what Aomine had in mind when he had asked Kagami to spend the holiday with him.

Yet there he was, sitting in Kagami’s lap, legs wrapped firmly around his lover’s waist with a thick, moderately painful cock wedged firmly inside him. It was enough to make a man cry, which Aomine was actually felt like doing, much to his shame.

Things had begun normally enough. This would be their first New Year’s celebration since they officially became a couple. That they were even going out at all was still a mystery to Aomine. They had started out as rivals who could barely tolerate each other, then reluctant friends who still found plenty of things to fight about, and finally to lovers, the transition happening one Spring afternoon after a particularly grueling street tournament which naturally saw them as the winners.

Hot, sweaty, filled with the euphoria of victory, Aomine had glanced over at Kagami as the red-head was vigorously toweling his damp hair and, suddenly, the former ace of the Generation of Miracles wanted nothing more than to kiss the cocky,  grinning mouth that did nothing but hurl insults at him. Sensing his intense gaze, Kagami had looked back at him. Their eyes met, time ceased to exist, and before either of them could fully understand the implications of their actions, they were in each other’s arms, sucking on each other’s lips like a drowning man sucking in air.

From there, their relationship had progressed awkwardly and slowly until Aomine finally wore Kagami’s resistance down and they became lovers, not just in name, but in truth.

They spent every free moment that had together after that. Oh, they still fought like mad. Their temperaments were just too similar. But then came the make up sex, and Aomine damn near thought he would expire from how hot and wild and so incredibly sex Kagami was at those times.

He was anticipating some of that smoldering monkey sex when he oh so casually invited Kagami over for New Year's, to laze around under the kotatsu and pig out on all th  _osechi_  ishes. Which Kagami, of course, ended up preparing. It was a well-known fact that Aomine was completely hopeless in the kitchen. They ate and laughed and snuggled, sometimes watching the TV, other times gazing at the snow gracefully falling outside the window.

Aomine was … happy, happier than he had ever been, happier even than when he picked up a basketball for the first time. Who could have known that a loud, brash, frequently idiotic but always strong and confident, big, muscular lug like Kagami would end up completing him, would be the other half of his soul? Aomine wasn’t usually given to fits of sentimentality but right then, right at that moment, he truly felt Kagami was the missing piece he had been searching for all his life.

The feeling of contentment lasted through the day and into the night as they braved the cold and the crowds to ring the bell and make their New Year’s wishes. With the wall of humanity swelling and surging around them, he had felt comfortable lacing his fingers through Kagami’s, though he did put their joined hands in his pocket just to be on the safe side.

Leaning in, he had whispered, “What did you wish for?” His own wish had been mundane, a hope that he could continue to play basketball with Kagami through the next year, too.

With his nose and cheeks reddened from the cold, looking so cute Aomine could barely stand it, Kagami had hesitated a second and then dropped one hell of a bombshell on his lover.

“I want to … put mine in you.” If possible, the color in his face deepened and he had glanced away, fidgeting and biting his lip.

Aomine had froze, sure he hadn’t understood the other man correctly.

“Ah, what was that?”

Inhaling loudly, Kagami glanced back up. Though he still sported a fiery blush, his crimson eyes were clear and steady. “I want to make love to you, Aomine, like you do me.”

“Wh-why this all the sudden?” Aomine stuttered, unconsciously letting go of Kagami’s hand and stepping back.

A hurt look flashed across Kagami’s face. “It’s not all of the sudden. I have always been thinking about this. I want to feel what you feel when you are inside me, and I want to give you the same pleasure I receive when you take me.”

Kagami wasn’t one to normally articulate his feelings so concisely. Hell, it was only in the throes of passion that Aomine ever got to hear him say, “I love you.” And that was okay. Kagami’s tsundereness was one of the things Aomine found so incredibly adorable about his lover. The Kagami standing before, so honest about his feelings and desires, was almost a stranger.

Forcing a laugh, Aomine reached out to ruffle Kagami’s hair. "C’mon, it’s New Year’s not April Fool’s. What did you really wish for?”

Grabbing his hand, Kagami squeezed Aomine’s fingers so hard he almost lost feeling in the tips. “Dammit, I’m not joking, Aomine! Is it so hard to believe I would want to take the dominant position from time to time?”

His voice had risen a little, causing Aomine to look anxiously around, but the masses were caught up in their own revelries and paid the couple no mind.

“No, it’s just, I never thought you would want to do that,” Aomine shrugged helplessly. “I mean, I’m always the one having to initiate it when we do have sex.”

Steam was practically pouring off Kagami’s face by the time Aomine finished. “Cuz it’s embarrassing, dumbass,” he muttered.

Aomine’s own ears were feeling a little hot. “If it’s so embarrassing, then do you really thin  _you_  ould do it?”

Kagami lifted his free hand to Aomine’s face and nodded. “I do … if it’s you, I think I could do it. No,  _want_  o do it. Please.”

Truthfully, Aomine wasn't exactly keen on letting Kagami take him. A misbegotten since of pride maybe, though he certainly didn't see Kagami as less manly just because he always took the submissive role. Aomine guessed it all came down to a question of love and trust. Did he love and trust Kagami enough to open himself up like that, allow himself to be so vulnerable?

Yes, he did. After a brief, internal war, with nervousness and a fair bit of fright twisting his guts, Aomine gave in with a soft curse.

“Fine, but I swear if you hurt me, I’ll ream your ass so hard you won’t be able to sit down for a week.”

Kagami smiled, a radiant, happy smile filled with love and excitement and not a little lust. He threw his arms around Aomine and squeezed, nearly lifting the slightly bigger man off the ground in the process.

“Thank you, Aomine! I promise, you won’t regret it.”

“I’m already regretting it,” came the mumbled response, “and let go, you Bakagami! We’re in public!”

Releasing him, Kagami eased back, still grinning widely. “Sorry, sorry.”

“You don’t look sorry,” Aomine shook his head, a reluctant smile tugging at his own lips. “Let’s go then, before I change my mind and decide to hav  _you_  or my New Year’s gift instead.”

The jubilant redhead didn’t need to be told twice. He snatched up Aomine’s hand again and took off through the crowd. Aomine had to jog just to keep up with him  _Am I really going to do this?_  e asked himself silently. Kagami looked back, eyes soft, affection and anticipation shining in them, and Aomine knew that yes, he was going to do it, was going to let Kagami take him in a way that he had never let anyone before, and it scared the shit out of him. Though a tiny part of him was intrigued as well.

And that is how he wound up facing Kagami, joined in the most intimate way possible, fingers digging into that broad back as he tried to adjust to the foreign presence inside him.

“Are, are you alright, Aomine?” Kagami panted, every muscle in his body trembling.

Aomine knew what Kagami was feeling, the need to thrust and grind, to shove and plunge into the tight, damp heat surrounding him, yet holding back for fear of hurting his lover, had felt it himself every time he had slid into Kagami’s warmth .

“I’m fine, moron,” Aomine dropped his head to Kagami’s shoulder. “Just move already.”

Kissing his ear, Kagami whispered “Okay” and began to move, undulating his pelvis upward. Aomine hissed at the stinging pain that radiated out from his backside.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Kagami moaned, but he didn’t stop. Instead, he fumbled between their bodies, grabbing Aomine’s cock that had wilted at the discomfort of Kagami’s entry. After all this time, he knew what Aomine liked, knew just what touches would make the other man gasp and twitch, would make his eyes close and his lips part in ecstasy.

The pain slowly dissipated. The warm, strong fingers around his penis stroked in counter movements to the shaft tunneling in and out of him. It felt good, scary good. Each time Kagami thrust upward, Aomine felt an electric, elusive pleasure that faded when his lover pulled back. Frustrated, he rolled his hips hard and fast the next time Kagami pushed up. The force of their combined movements made Kagami’s cock slam into that sensitive spot.

“ _Fuuck!_ ” Aomine groaned loudly as little explosions set off all along his body.

Kagami dove his fingers into Aomine’s hair, pulling him in for a burning, wet kiss. All the while, his other hand kept pumping and rubbing Aomine’s shaft.

“I’m gonna cum,” Kagami breathed against Aomine’s lips. His thrusts became erratic, frenzied, smacking up into Aomine with a vigor that had him seeing stars.

“Not yet, not yet.” Aomine ground down, slamming his ass against Kagami’s groin and shoving his dick deep into that wicked, wonderful grasp.

“ _Aomine!_ ” It was a warning and an entreaty. Aomine’s balls tightened, the need in his belly grew, his body tensed.

“Now, Kagami!” he screamed, actually screamed, orgasm cascading over him in waves of heat and pleasure.

His dick jerked in Kagami’s hand, releasing thick, creamy ropes of cum. Unconsciously, his muscles clenched around the cock inside him and Kagami moaned, shoving up so hard and deep as he came that Aomine swore it felt like Kagami was actually fucking his throat.

" _Love you, love you so much!_ " Aomine heard Kagami chant through the blood pounding in his ears

As they fell back to earth, they kissed again, slow and gentle this time, a contrast to the fierce beating of their hearts.

“Thank you,” Kagami told him quietly when they pulled apart.

Aomine looked at him, stunned to see tears in that vibrant red gaze. His own eyes burned and he cleared his throat.

“You don’t have to thank me, dumbass. We’re lovers aren’t we?”

He meant it, too. While he still preferred to be the one making Kagami cry and moan and writhe in pleasure, doing it this way wasn’t so bad. Aomine hadn’t realized just how amazing it could feel to have the person he loved inside him, making love to him.

“Yeah, yeah we are,” Kagami agreed huskily, holding Aomine hard and tight against his body.

Hugging him back, Aomine made a second wish, a more intimate wish than his one back at the temple, a wish that the new year, and the one after, and the next one, and all the years to come, would find them like this, wrapped in each other’s arms, happy and healthy and still desperately in love. Apparently, taking it up the ass had made him maudlin, he thought with a wry grin, but, as Kagami rubbed loving, soothing circles over his back, he decided being mushy on occasion wasn’t so bad. No, it wasn’t bad at all.

Fin.

***

For those who have always wanted to see Kagami top Aomine, here is my New Year's gift to you. Hope you enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have always wanted to see Kagami top Aomine, here is my New Year's gift to you. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
